pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wieża Czasoprzestrzeni
thumb|225px|Wieża CzasoprzestrzeniWieża Czasoprzestrzeni (jap. 時空の塔 Jikū no tō, ang. Space-Time Tower) — dwie wieże zaprojektowane przez słynnego architekta Godeya. Zostały one zbudowane około sto lat temu w mieście Alamos. Znajdują się w północnej części miasta, otoczone są z tyłu ogrodami. Mają wielki mechanizm, który odtwarza muzykę. Wieże po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w odcinku ''Sekretna kula potęgi'' (jako diorama w Muzeum Eterny), a następnie miały główną rolę w filmie ''Wzejście Darkraia''. Pojawiły się także w retrospekcji w filmach ''Giratina i Strażnik Nieba'' i ''Arceus i Klejnot Życia''. Pochodzenie thumb|left|Wieże w trakcie budowyDzięki notatkom Godeya zapisanym w jego dzienniku, można dowiedzieć się szczegółów na temat pochodzenia tych wież. Godey miał koszmar, w którym Alamos zostało niszczone przez Palkię i Dialgę. Wysunął teorię, że jedyną rzeczą, która zatrzyma dwa stworzenia przed zniszczeniem miasta to Oración, pieśń, którą usłyszał od Alicii. Potem przygotował specjalną płytę z tym utworem, a także zbudował te wieże obdarzone w pokój muzyczny, żeby melodie grane w nim były słyszalne na duże odległości. W końcu walka z koszmaru odbyła wiele lat później. I na szczęście, Ash i przyjaciele zdołali zrozumieć nuty Godeya i odtworzyć Oración, by uspokoić Dialgę i Palkię. Dziennik Godeya.png|Uwagi na temat wież w dzienniku Godeya Blask Wiezy Czasoprzestrzeni.png|Wieże świecą podczas Oraciónu Powiekszanie Wiezy Czasoprzestrzeni.png|Wieże się powiększają podczas melodii Oraciónu Wygląd thumb|Sala pokazowaWieże oparte są na świątyni Sagrada Familia w Barcelonie. Są połączone u podstawy i na szczycie. Dodatkowo baza rozciąga się z tyłu. Wieże czasu i przestrzeni są dziełem architektury wielkiej urody, ale również bardzo ważne dla osób z Alamos. Wieże te przypominają wieżę dzwonniczą, ale ich system jest dużo bardziej skomplikowany, ponieważ posiada własne maszyny muzyki wielkiego rozmiaru, złożoną z prętów o różnych rozmiarach, które są dotknięte młotami mechanicznymi sterowanymi bezpośrednio elektrycznym mechanizmem. W zależności od wielkości uderzających prętów zmienia się ton, w wyniku czego powstaje bardzo złożony, polifoniczny, harmonijny dźwięk. Jest zaplanowane odtwarzanie dźwięków w czasie określonym, ale również samemu można umieścić melodię. Melodie można znaleźć w dużych i ciężkich metalowych płytach. thumb|left|Widok z przodu z wież, gdzie można zobaczyć okna. Sala muzyczna jest w środku.Maszyna muzyczna jest w sali muzycznej u zbiegu wyższych wież. Stąd jest zdolna doprowadzić muzykę do wszystkich ludzi. Wieża jest również miejscem pokazów w Alamos. Znajduje się w tylnej części podstawy. Sala główna jest ogromną salą z dużą, kamienną rzeźbą poświęconą Alicii. W Wieży Przestrzeni są duże kule wirujące na orbitach. W Wieży Czasu są duże wahadła. Poza dwoma wieżami są długie i cienkie, kręte schody. Wieże mają wiele wspólnego z Palkią i Dialgą. Wieża Czasu ma okna niebieskie (jak Dialga), a Wieża Przestrzeni - różowe (jak Palkia). Space Towe Interior.png|Wnętrze Wieży Przestrzeni Time Tower.png|Wnętrze Wieży Czasu Space-Time Tower diamonds and pearls.png|Szczyty wież - można zobaczyć ozdobienia z pereł i diamentów Ogrody Godeya thumb|OgrodyOgrody dołączone do wież, znane też jako''' Ogrody Godeya''', znajdują się wokół tylnej części wieży na obrzeżach miasta Alamos. Są one bardzo piękne i zdobione przez liczne rzeźby stworzone przez Godeya. Mają także kilka stawów. W tym wyjątkowym krajobrazie mieszka wiele Pokémonów. Niektóre z nich to Combee, Yanmy, Yanmegi i Pidgeye, a także Finneony i Lumineony mieszkające w stawach. Combee in garden.png|Combee w ogrodach Godey Gardens widok.png|Widok z ogrodów Pokemon playing M10.png|Pokémony bawiące się w ogrodach F10 Piplup Aipom Pachirisu.png|Rzeźba jako zjeżdżalnia Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh